


got lost in your game

by alecsmagnus



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF!Alec, Bamf!Magnus, Competitive idiots, Dance Sequence, Human AU, Just About Mafia, Lowkey Tango, Lowkey Violent, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafia Boss!Alec, Mafia Boss!Magnus, Magnus Bane’s POV, Malec still owns the world, Masquerade Ball, No Major Character Dies, Powerful!Malec, Rivalry, Step Up References (Kind of), Twirls Here, Twirls There, lowkey explicit language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecsmagnus/pseuds/alecsmagnus
Summary: “Target locked,” Ragnor says as Magnus approaches him, taking a sip of his martini. Magnus turns towards the bartender then orders himself the same. “Just kidding. I know we’re not here on mission.”“I have a feeling that we might be,” he responds as he looks around the place once again. So far, there’s nothing very much interesting happening, but he is gaining some attention.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	got lost in your game

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sad attempt of me trying to write about mafia and all that. i do not know much about mafias and this is just a product of my imagination, please bear with me.
> 
> also, i am not good at describing things. i just love malec so much and this just rolled with me. okay. thank you so much in advance!
> 
> also, this has a lot of twirls because i can’t describe anything properly. fml.

The space of the New York Institute is enough to accommodate hundreds of people in an elegant affair like this. Tonight, if one wouldn’t look closely, there is no way of identifying whoever it is hiding behind these masks. Literally. Valentine Morgenstern’s masquerade ball happens during his birthday, but not everyone is fully welcome inside the said place.

Magnus, of all people, understands it.

Especially when you’re a mafia boss. There is no way that you should let just anyone into your life, because trusting people nowadays is difficult. He already had his trust broken a lot of times, and the best way to avoid that is to avoid people as well, especially outside of his organization.

Tonight, however, it is almost a safe space. They have gathered to celebrate the number one mafia boss ever’s birthday, who is currently walking towards a group of guests with his daughter, Clary, and her best friend Simon beside her. It is easy to identify his bald head, Magnus thinks, and that just made him cackle. Aside from that, it is also easy to identify the redhead.

Magnus looks around the room. Chairs and tables are set on the side, and the bar is almost empty. He sees his friend Ragnor then, before taking a step to go over him discreetly.

He is not that worried to be recognized. After all, after Morgenstern, there is Magnus Bane — and the Lightwoods. For years and years, Magnus had been tied with the second position with those siblings, and it was not really a big deal for him. Until he realizes that he wants to be the best among the rest, and that he has a lot to prove to other mafia organizations.

“Target locked,” Ragnor says as Magnus approaches him, taking a sip of his martini. Magnus turns towards the bartender then orders himself the same. “Just kidding. I know we’re not here on mission.”

“I have a feeling that we might be,” he responds as he looks around the place once again. So far, there’s nothing very much interesting happening, but he is gaining some attention.

Who could blame them? Magnus arrived at the institute in his blue suit, laced with golden patterns along his blazer and slacks, but kept his dress shirt a simple black. Catarina had seen him with the black shirt and snorted like she had never seen him wear something so plain. He thinks that it’s classy, though. He also makes sure that his mask matches with his outfit, dusted his eyelids with blue eyeshadow, and he believes that he looks really, really magnificent. And if he’s lucky, someone would find him really, really _ravishing._

Blue and gold. Catarina had laughed at him at the combination, but when she saw him with his complete outfit, she was as shocked as Ragnor and Raphael were. Speaking of Catarina and Raphael, those two are currently busy whispering to each other. Probably judging other people’s masks, and if Magnus isn’t so far from them, he is already doing the same thing.

Once the bartender hands him the drink, he gives him a smile then takes a sip. He lets his eyes wander around, until they meet _someone_ who, no doubt, has been watching him the whole time.

The first thing Magnus noticed is how tall this person is, that he can almost climb him up like a tree. Magnus’ sources (and by sources he means his assumptions) say that this is one of the rare times that this person actually wore colors. That plain, red, tailored suit with his white dress shirt is very, very _sinful,_ and Magnus lets his eyes wander. Not for long though because he doesn’t want to seem like a creep. When Magnus meets his eyes once again, he sees the stranger’s eyes meeting his, which says that he has been checking him out while he does the same.

That’s interesting. Magnus’ favorite color now might be red.

If the male’s appearance is unexpected and quick, it’s the same when he disappears from Magnus’ sight. He has only turned his attention to his drink and once he looks up, tall guy is already gone. He ignores the disappointed sigh he himself releases, but Ragnor has other plans.

“What’s wrong with you? You sound like you’ve lost a game or something,” he whispers, leaning closer to Magnus. Something shifts in his eyes and he smirks, and Magnus really hates his British ass right now. “That looks like heartache, my friend.”

Magnus rolls his eyes but refrains himself from raising his middle finger up to his friend because he is a grown man and a mafia boss, in an event full of mafias as well. Instead, he decides to walk away from the bar with his glass to stand where he was before approaching Ragnor.

His eyes roam around once again, but this time, he is looking for _something. Someone._ He is getting desperate because he can’t see him, and instead, meets Clary’s eyes. She smiles at him and he smiles back, waving his free hand then focuses back on his martini.

Magnus likes parties. Actually, he loves parties. It’s like he was born for them, or like he is the one who invented those, but that’s overdramatic. Although he can be overdramatic at times.

There is a reason why he is in this industry. He has trained a lot before, and still does, in order to maintain his position. It might only be in New York, but it still means a lot because right now, there are hundreds of people in here, and he is among the top. Morgenstern may have the crown, but soon enough, Magnus knows that he’d have it whatever it takes.

But the reason why he’s thinking about this is that, he can feel eyes on him on his left. Magnus finishes his drink, setting it on the table next to him and turns to meet those eyes once again. Magnus gulps. Every time their eyes meet, it is like they’re both hypnotized with each other, unable to look away. Well, right now, he is determined not to look away. He wants to see what the guy wants with him, who he is, and why is he looking at Magnus like _that._

There is a problem, though. Magnus might be determined to win this staring contest, but people are not very cooperative because they start walking in front of Magnus, blocking the guy from his sight and just like what he thought, he disappears.

He sighs, quite exasperated. Magnus closes his eyes and licks his lips before opening them to look at the bar where Ragnor is. Of course, he’s looking at him smugly, and he doesn’t want to deal with that so he turns to spot Catarina and Raphael who are watching him now, eyes curious. Magnus has no answer to them, so he shrugs them off.

Just his luck. Morgenstern is still talking to a bunch of people there, but none of them matter to him. Clary, he sees, is making her way towards him, and he straightens himself up and smiles at her.

“Magnus, that’s you, right?” she asks, quietly, then looks around.

His brows furrow. She seems really worried and nervous. He sets a comforting hand on her arm. “Yeah, it’s me. Is there something wrong?”

“No, not really. I’m just anxious about having a lot of people here.” Clary gives him a smile and Magnus almost bought it. _Almost._

If only _River_ by _Bishop Briggs_ didn’t play and interrupt him, he would’ve asked her about that. Clary seems to perk up at the music, and before he knows it, she is already pulling him towards the ballroom. Just earlier, no one was dancing, but right now, it’s starting to be packed with people.

“I know how much you love dancing,” Clary tells him, and he nods in response.

Magnus places his hand on Clary’s own, then she twirls, before setting both of her hands on his shoulders. He relaxes himself as he follows the rhythm, and Clary herself isn’t that bad at dancing. She manages to keep up with him, dances with her during the first half of the song, before twirling her once again and she finds herself with a blonde guy, moving far too close.

He is almost about to take her back but Clary just waves him off, and finds himself a partner.

Magnus’ brows rise up. The blonde guy and this girl he has right here are both wearing red. What exactly does this mean. . ? Is there a possibility that—?

“I promise you, I’m a better dancer than her,” she suddenly says. Magnus admires her make up, even if half of her face is literally covered with her mask. He sees how precise it is, but he also sees through this, that it hasn’t been carefully applied, probably because they have been rushing her, but she looks gorgeous nonetheless.

“Only one way to find out, huh?”

Magnus wraps his arm around her body, pushing her against him. The lady chuckles as his hand finds its way to hers. “Tango? Impress me, _Bane.”_

He has been told that he is pretty charming, and he can see that she is aware of that. It is probably why she knows him, but he doesn’t dwell on that so much. Magnus takes a few steps to the side, along with her, then the other. He can see that she is enjoying this and he might be as well, because she is proving that she is indeed a great dancer.

Magnus gives her a twirl and she pushes against him close enough. Magnus’ eyes stare along her mask, how a serpent is standing over the right side of it, and a hint of a torch drawn onto the other side of a mask. Red, of course, as if for fire.

There are famous people in this industry who use the torch as their logo. Magnus is starting to gather the pieces, to remember who exactly are those, in New York. He twirls her at the end of the song, and she giggles. He wonders why, but then, he’s stopped.

He can’t really think about it because all of a sudden, a hand is taking his free one, one that isn’t holding the lady — Magnus finds himself twirl and presses up against the hand’s owner who happens to be the man who has been staring at him just earlier.

Magnus’ breath hitches in his throat. His hands are on his chest, quite absentmindedly and the man’s arms snake around his waist to bring him even closer. _Bust Your Windows_ by _Jazmine Sullivan_ starts playing, and he is reminded how much he loves this song, but in this case, he loves staring at the hazel eyes staring right back on his own, which makes him gasp. The man notices, and he smirks, before taking the lead.

For some reasons, Magnus could tell that the guy isn’t a born dancer. His movements are careful, calculated, and hesitant. This is the opportunity for Magnus to have power and control their pace, gripping the other man’s shoulders steadily and steps to the side, immediately followed by the man.

Fast learner.

However, when Magnus starts to feel being in control, the man surprises him, and he is obviously not one to just submit to someone. A challenge, but Magnus loves nothing more than a challenge.

He lets him, lets him take the lead. And since he is a natural born dancer, he follows quite obediently, almost submitting to the man in front of him. And honestly? He might as well do just that.

He loses himself in his gaze, admiring those eyes that could make him forget everything around them. One hand finds his, and they grip onto each other tightly as the stranger turns them around, before stepping back, making Magnus take a step forward. Everywhere this man goes, he follows. He really just can’t help it.

They are dancing and dancing, as if everything and everyone around them doesn’t exist anymore; Magnus tightens the grip he has on the other man and twirls him around, unexpected for the man’s part, probably, and it’s obvious with the way his eyes are wide when he meets Magnus’ once again, and a blush creeps up to his pale cheeks. Magnus smirks, but then he’s the one twirling just like earlier, and lands onto the male’s chest, as close as possible.

This is cliché, and not how he expected this night will go. Nothing in his being is complaining, because this is _perfect._

The two of them are just swaying now while others are still dancing to the tune of the music. Magnus licks his lips, squeezes the male’s broad shoulders then studies the man’s mask, which seems to look. . . familiar. Red for fire, the torch, which looks like the lady’s one, the one he was dancing with before this person took him to be his dancing partner. Only this one, instead of the serpent, it has arrowheads on the right side of his mask, like it is his _own_ symbol.

His head is starting to put the pieces together. There might be a chance that he might actually recognize this guy. . .

Except he loses his train of thoughts because the man pulls him even closer, until there’s no space left between them, and Magnus feels something hard pressing on his thigh. His mind goes blank but only for a second.

“Huh,” he starts, then clears his throat. “Are you _that_ happy to see me, darling?”

Magnus realizes that this is actually the first time he said a word or even a sentence to him, and he might actually be _ravished_ tonight.

A smirk forms on the man’s sexy, kissable, luscious lips when he leans forward, and Magnus can feel their noses bumping, but really, it’s their masks. “Are _you?”_ He asks this and his brain stops working when he feels his thigh.

That is not the case, though. Magnus knows that what the stranger could feel is not his. . . erection, but he wouldn’t say something about it.

Magnus stops his movements. The male does, too. They are back at staring at each other once again, losing themselves completely, and before Magnus could even register what’s happening, the lips he has been fantasizing about are on his own, kissing him hungrily.

At least the both of them are trying to. The masks are on the way, bumping onto each other but they manage to make it work by tilting their heads on the side properly, and everything just fits perfectly as if it is meant to be.

His heart is beating so fast right now, kissing him back because he wants this, and he didn’t even realize that he has been wanting this ever since the guy held his hand. Even if the kisses are greedy, Magnus notices how careful the guy is being, thumb rubbing along his waist and he shivers pleasantly, loving how close the two of them with each other right in this moment.

Soon enough, _Zayn Malik’s TiO_ starts playing which changes the atmosphere, and Magnus’ breathing goes heavier by the second, wanting to just shove this man against the wall and make out with him until their lips are swollen and they can’t feel them anymore.

He grunts when he notices how one of his hands disappears from his waist, but doesn’t have to dwell on that so much because it’s suddenly back, holding him tight, and Magnus melts when that hand slips into his back pocket, teasing him like that right there, before it’s gone.

Magnus pulls back, opens his eyes to see the male do the same thing. They’re panting against each other’s mouths, and he feels so wasted he only had a glass of martini so far, but he is really just drunk because of the male’s lips, the male’s kisses.

And then, fingers are on the back of his head, pulling him in for another rough kiss and Magnus gladly obeys, opening his mouth for him. He wraps his arms around the man’s waist to haul him close, wants to feel every part of him as much as possible, while the other’s hand stays on the back of Magnus’ head.

He is enjoying this and it is silly because he never got the man’s name, isn’t even sure who he is, that every time he thinks that he’s close to getting his answers, something will pull him back from that.

After a few moments, Magnus isn’t sure what exactly is happening. But he’s being pushed by strong arms, the _guy’s_ arms, which sends him backwards, bumping to some people on the dance floor and then there’s a loud _bang,_ which makes him turn to see what that is, but it is something that he has been hearing for a long time in his life, like he already memorized it in his entire being.

It’s a gunshot.

Magnus watches how Valentine Morgenstern falls down to the floor, gasps filling the room but his eyes are focused on the hole that forms on the middle of Morgenstern’s forehead, the blood dripping from it, flowing down to the floor, because of the bullet that has been fired to him.

It’s not an accident. Magnus knows that many people want Valentine dead, and there is no doubt that the man is dead now. There’s silence in the room and Magnus finally decides to look at the hitman, and it’s just. . . _him._

The man he has been making out with moments ago. He still has the gun pointed at Morgenstern, and his bodyguards are immediately circling around him. Magnus’ gaze roams around. Unsurprisingly, Clary doesn’t seem affected by her father’s assassination. Magnus scoffs. It looks like Clary has been a part of this, and it all makes sense — with the way she acted around Magnus earlier, how uneasy she seemed about this party.

This is usually the part where he would leave quietly because he doesn’t like interfering with affairs that don’t even concern him, but he couldn’t find it in himself to do that when the man he actually fancies is surrounded with men that would attempt to take him down. Magnus watches how one guard throws himself at the man, but he is quick to kick him back. The other two people wearing red are there now, fighting alongside him. He has the urge to help, because Morgenstern was serious about security and almost every guards he has are here, and Magnus thinks that others are mafias as well. His eyes turn to Ragnor who is watching as well, before he turns to look at Magnus. He immediately recognizes the expression he’s sporting, shaking his head at Magnus. When he finds Catarina and Raphael, they are shaking their heads as well, thinking that it might be a bad idea.

It probably is. Magnus is never a good listener though, likes to follow his gut at all times, and it’s exactly why he’s taking his gun which is tucked under the waistband of his slacks, which the man probably thought was his boner. Could be close.

Magnus dashes towards one guard, hitting the back of his head with his gun before pulling the trigger at another one, helping these strangers. They have been firing nonstop anyways, almost close to finishing them off, but they could use a hand and Magnus is always willing to offer his, especially for that one guy.

He kicks the guard on his side, then he hears someone creeping up behind him and he quickly turns around but gracefully, shooting that assassin right in his head. Magnus smirks to himself and decides to look at the pretty guy now, seeing how he’s fighting off the last person, watching how the enemy falls down the ground. Their eyes meet, and Magnus appreciates how messy his hair looks after that fight. God, the things he would give just to run his fingers through that hair.

Movements catch his attention, watching how Clary and Simon quickly run towards the exit of the institute. They are closely followed behind the blonde guy and Magnus’ dancing partner earlier, but blonde one comes back to tug on pretty boy’s arm. He doesn’t seem fazed, would rather stare at Magnus and he watches how he releases the grip the other guy has on him to stride to Magnus’ direction, pulling onto the lapels of his blazer to kiss him once again. Eyes are on them and Magnus can feel them, but instead, he gives into the guy’s kisses, almost swooning, but then he’s gone, their little group running towards the exit.

There are a lot of things that should be running in his mind right now but all he can think about is those lips, those eyes, those kisses he has given him just tonight. Magnus might just pass out right there, which proves how dramatic he truly is.

He comes back to reality when he feels Catarina’s arm link around his. When he stares at her though, she doesn’t look amused; rather, she looks worried, and Raphael and Ragnor are sporting the same expression when they stand in front of him.

Magnus shakes his head. “Morgenstern’s dead. I thought we would be happy about that.”

The three of them give each other looks, and Magnus is very much confused. “Since when are you this clueless?” asks Catarina.

Raphael is scowling, but Magnus assumes that is just his usual expression, that nothing is wrong. “He’s still dreaming about that kiss.”

Magnus wants to correct him, that there had been many kisses this evening, but Ragnor is already talking before he can even say anything in response to Raphael’s assumption (which could be true).

_Who can blame him, though?_

“They’re coming for you next, Magnus.”

“They?”

They share looks once again before Catarina unhooks her arm around Magnus’ to instead link it with Ragnor’s, walking out. Raphael follows suit but Magnus jogs beside him as he tries to think about his friend’s words.

First, who got killed? Morgenstern. The number one mafia boss ever, who has been on top for years. Aside from Magnus, who could ever want that position?

At the sudden realization, he stops walking. The others are outside now but he is still inside, letting out a sigh. He takes his mask off to rub on his temple. Who would want Valentine dead, people who are working for Clary? _With_ Clary? Who is under Morgenstern? Him, and _them._

He isn’t scared. More like disappointed with himself because he let this happen to him, that when he has been figuring things out, he would let someone pull him back. However, he doesn’t find himself regretting everything that has happened this night.

He drops his hand then remembers something, how the man has slipped his hand under his pocket. It doesn’t mean something else, right? It was just him _teasing_ Magnus with the possibility or a _promise_ of something more to come.

But when he reaches back to his pocket and feels a paper there, he feels so stupid.

Magnus pulls the paper and of course, _of fucking course._ He is a mafia boss, handling one of the biggest mafia organizations in New York City. Anyone would want him dead to get to his position, especially right now, when the number one is dead and he was stuck at number two with someone else.

Things never really go according to his plans, according to what he _wants_ to happen.

_You’re next, Bane._

_— Lightwoods._

**Author's Note:**

> i’m surprised you made it in the end because i wouldn’t have guessed! please leave comments or whatever and don’t hate me. ;)


End file.
